It is known to use cargo restraint systems to secure cargo to the floor of a cargo container during transportation thereof.
Prior forms of cargo restraint systems are very diverse, and include various types of cargo restraint members such as metallic buckles permanently affixed to the floor of the cargo container, through which straps can be passed so as to enable strapping of the cargo units to the cargo container floor. Other cargo restraint means include a number of chocks or elongated rails releasably affixed to the flooring of the cargo container, and positioned in pressing engagement against cargo items so as to prevent them from accidentally moving horizontally and freely on the container's flooring.
Moreover, a number of means are used to secure these cargo restraint members to the container's flooring, but are generally either too complicated to set up or not effective in securing the cargo restraint members to the flooring in a reliable fashion. Improperly restrained cargo can become a hazard to workers in the vicinity, and can bring about important structural damage to the cargo and to nearby upright wall structures.